Klaine it on the alcohol
by unseeming
Summary: What REALLY should have happened when they played Spin the Bottle. Klaine. 3
1. Chapter 1

"You're not drinking?" Finn asks.

"Nah. Still trying to impress Blaine. Can't get too sloppy," explains Kurt, wiggling his hips to the beat. "Clearly he doesn't have the same concern!"

Blaine's practically tripping over himself in the corner, he's so drunk. But through the buzz, Blaine can still tell that _damn_, Kurt looks hot as fuck. Is there such a thing as a pair of jeans that _don't_ show off his ass?

He stumbles over to Kurt and Finn, and throws an arm around Kurt's shoulders. He wants to kiss him, kiss those pink lips and that pale skin above his ear, tangle his fingers in his hair, and unbutton his tight shirt, but somehow he ends up making some stupid comment about Kurt and Finn being brothers. _Way to go, Blaine_.

"Let's play spin the bottle! SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Rachel drunkenly yells over the pounding of music.

Well, a dozen wasted teenagers, and Kurt, aren't going to say no to _that_. The Glee club congregates in a small circle around one of Puck's many now-empty bottles, and Blaine makes sure to sit right next to Kurt. According to his drunken logic, that'll increase his odds of getting to kiss him.

First goes Lauren. The bottle lands on Artie, and he nearly topples over in his wheelchair as she jumps onto his lap to smother him in kisses. Brittany, jealous, spins next, and it lands on Santana. Instantly they're attacking each other with their tongues, tasting and exploring and sucking like there's no tomorrow. Santana's hands are inching up Brittany's skirt and Brittany's reaching for Santana's jeans when Lauren finally gets off Artie. Now that he's free, Brittany pulls away and glues her lips to his, leaving Santana alone. Add a few drinks, and that is NOT a good combination. She bursts into tears and sobs, "Why don't the gay couples ever work out? I just wanna be with Brittany cause she's so hot and so pretty and she has nice hair b-but she always leaves me for a dumb boy… Penises are ugly and they give you herpes, Brittany!" she screams. Brittany looks up from making out with Artie and runs over to hug Santana and comfort her.

"Don't worry, Tanny, I'll make you fondue later," slurs Brittany, pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

"Last time you tried to make fondue, you burned the water!" Santana weeps even harder. "And we both got food poisoning! Nothing ever works out with us… I wanna see a gay couple work out for once! Blaine!" she yells suddenly, pointing at him. "Go kiss Kurt!"

Kurt gasps and Blaine almost falls over with excitement. "I wanna kiss Kurt! I wanna kiss him!" Kurt's cheeks and ears go bright red.

"No, wait, he has to spin the bottle first!" says Tina, throwing the bottle at Blaine. "That's the rule! You have to spin the bottle!"

"But I just wanna kiss him!"

"Spin the bottle, Blaine! Spin the bottle!" chants Mercedes.

"Then can I kiss him?" begs Blaine, making a face like a lost puppy.

"Yes! Just spin the fuckin' bottle!"

He grabs it and spins it, but a little too hard, so it rolls off the board and hits Rachel.

"Yay! I wanna kiss Blaine!" giggles Rachel excitedly. "I'm gonna warble the Warbler!"

"No, that doesn't count!" Blaine grabs the bottle and turns it so it's pointing at Kurt. "I'm gonna kiss Kurt!"

And he does. He grabs Kurt's shoulders and pulls him close, leaning in and clumsily pressing their lips together. He can feel Kurt gasp a little, but then warm fingers wrap into Blaine's curls, not letting him go. Kurt's face is so close Blaine can feel those feathery eyelashes brushing against his eyelids. He opens his lips just barely, but Kurt definitely notices, and opens his in welcome as Blaine slips his tongue inside. God, Kurt tastes delicious- kind of a combination of coffee and dark chocolate, and beer, but maybe that's just Blaine's breath since Kurt's not drinking- and he can't stop exploring, in and out of his teeth and tangling with Kurt's tongue. Gently he pushes Kurt back onto his elbows and climbs over his lap, straddling him, but not breaking contact with his lips. Kurt arches his back slightly and can't help but moan slightly into Blaine's mouth, causing Blaine's jeans to grow a little tighter. His hands drift down Kurt's neck to his chest, flying to the first button on his shirt and undoing it, then the next. He ends the kiss and looks down at the little pale patch of skin beneath Kurt's collarbone and attaches his lips there, sucking and nibbling, leaving little red bruises. Kurt groans and grabs Blaine's ass, pressing their hips together, and he can feel that he's not the only one who's hard. Just as Blaine reaches down to undo his belt, Finn clears his throat. "Hey guys, uh, we're still here…"

"Huh? Who?" Blaine looks up, and jumps off Kurt. "Oh shit, I forgot! Kurt, let's go in the other room." Kurt opens his mouth to reply, but Rachel interrupts. "No way! No one is doing anything inappropriate under this roof! My dads will kill me!"

Puck rolls his eyes. "Inappropriate? Underage drinking isn't inappropriate?" Everyone laughs and Rachel glares at him.

"Let's do karaoke!" she slurs, somehow thinking she's making a witty comeback. She jumps up and runs to go turn on the speakers and the microphone.

Blaine turns to Kurt, making another sad-puppy face. "It's not fair! She's being mean, Kurt."

"I know, Blaine," replies Kurt, smiling and patting his shoulder. God, Blaine is even cuter when he's drunk. How is that possible?

"I still wanna have more fun with you, Kurt," says Blaine loudly. "I wanna take off your shirt and your pants and I wanna-"

"Shush, Blaine!" hisses Kurt, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Save it for later!"

"Okay, I'll save it," Blaine giggles. "I'll save it all for you. Just for you, Kurt."

"Okay, Blaine." Kurt rolls his eyes and kisses Blaine on the cheek. Yeah, Blaine probably doesn't really have feelings for him when he's sober, but why not just go along with it for now? This is way too much fun. And Blaine is a damn good kisser.

Rachel and Finn start singing, while Quinn shoots them her evil glare of bitchy doom from the corner. Everyone starts dancing, and Blaine tries to climb on top of Kurt again, but Kurt grabs his hand and pulls him up to dance.

Throughout the next hour Blaine keeps whining about being horny and it's getting harder and harder for Kurt to distract him. They dance a lot, and Blaine keeps trying to take off their clothes. Kurt kisses him, but refuses to do anything more. Well, okay, he lets Blaine grind him a little. Because that hard bulge rubbing against his ass feels really fucking hot.

"Let's go to my place," suggests Blaine as they slow dance to some ballad Rachel's singing. "I'll drive you home. I'll take you to my place, how about that. Let's go, right now."

"No, Blaine, you're not driving anywhere," replies Kurt. Oh fuck, Blaine's doing that damn puppy face again. How many times is he going to use that against him tonight?

"Please, Kurt? I'll just drive you to my house, and we'll go to my room and get in my bed and…"

"How about I drive you to my house? And then we can have some fun there. How about that, Blaine?"

"Sure, that sounds great!" Blaine starts laughing and hugs Kurt tightly. "Thank you so much, Kurt! You're the best."

Kurt grins. "No problem. Want to go now?"

"Yeah!"

Finn's passed out on the sofa next to Mercedes, so Kurt knows his stepbrother won't notice his departure and wonder what he's doing with Blaine. Quietly he grabs Blaine's hand and they run up the stairs and out the front door.

Kurt pretty much drives as fast as he can. Well, as fast as he can when he keeps having to push away Blaine, who's still trying to unzip his jeans.

"Are we there yet? Are we almost there?" Blaine keeps asking, like a little kid going to Disneyland.

"Yes, we'll be there in just a couple minutes, Bla- _Blaine_! Don't touch me there while I'm driving!"

"…Sorry…"

Soon enough, they're walking up the sidewalk to Kurt's house. "We need to be really quiet, my dad and Carole will be asleep," he murmurs to Blaine. "Promise me you'll be quiet?"

"Yeah, if you'll kiss me."

Kurt kisses him.

"Okay, I'll be quiet."

Kurt turns the key slowly and grimaces as the lock squeaks. He and Blaine go inside and tiptoe up the stairs to Kurt's room. The second Kurt locks the door behind them, Blaine practically tackles him into an intense, passionate kiss. Kurt's taken by surprise at first, but then relaxes and kisses back, savoring the warmth of Blaine's soft lips and the scratch of stubble on his chin. Once the kiss is over, he wraps his arms around Blaine's waist and pulls him onto the bed with him.

Blaine climbs on top of him again, kissing and licking Kurt's ears as he finally undoes Kurt's shirt all the way. Kurt shudders and reaches up to pull off Blaine's shirt, revealing his slightly tan chest and toned arms. Blaine leans down to kiss one of Kurt's nipples as he reaches for Kurt's jeans. His lips part around its hard peak, gently sucking and tasting. Kurt bites his lip to contain his moans, stroking the back of Blaine's neck with his perfectly manicured nails. Soon his jeans are gone, along with Blaine's, and so are their boxers. Blaine's moved to his other nipple, and Kurt can't help but thrust his hips against his lover's. Now Blaine's groaning into Kurt's skin as he feels their cocks rub together.

"Kurt, Kurt," he whispers, pressing their lips together once more. "Kurt, I wanna kiss you… I wanna taste you, I wanna suck you. Kurt, can I, please…"

"What? What do you mean?" Kurt asks, confused.

"On your cock."

_Oh_. Wow, he feels stupid.

Without waiting for a reply, Blaine moves down and positions himself above Kurt's hips. He spreads the boy's legs, licks his lips, and leans down to softly kiss the head of his cock. Kurt shivers and feels himself twitching with arousal. Blaine pushes his lips down and around the head, his tongue swirling around it, and Kurt can't help but thrust slightly into his mouth. _Holyfuckingshit_, Blaine is giving him a fucking _blowjob_- and he takes Kurt in whole, all the way to the base, and _fuckfuckfuck_ it's so wet and warm and _ohshit_ he's sucking and it's getting tighter, closer around him and _jesuschrist_ he could probably come right now just from that, but he holds back, wanting, needing it to last. Blaine's teeth brush ever so slightly against his cock, and he presses his tongue to the slit, slick with precome. Kurt's nails dig into Blaine's shoulders, surely leaving marks in the morning. Blaine keeps sucking and moving his head up and down, and god just the sight of him making love to Kurt with his mouth is hot enough to send him over the edge. Pretty soon he can't hold it in any longer. Kurt can feel the sensation building up in his abdomen, and his instinct tells him it'd be polite to warn Blaine beforehand.

"Blaine… I'm going to, I need to-"

Blaine nods as he continues, sucking even harder and faster, and gently wraps a hand around Kurt's balls, holding them. Somehow just that, the warmth and that feeling of… comfort?- is what finally brings him to climax. Kurt grabs his pillow and moans a stream of swearwords mixed with Blaine's name into it loudly as he comes into Blaine's mouth. Blaine drinks it all in, and as Kurt grows soft and sensitive he can feel every contraction of Blaine's throat as he swallows around him.

He leans back on the bed, gasping for breath, as Blaine climbs up next to him and leans his head on his chest.

"Blaine, you… god, fuck…"

Blaine just grins, licks his lips, and kisses him.

"You're welcome. Now can we go to sleep? I'm sleepy, Kurt."

"I- what- um, okay…" Kurt feels kind of guilty. He wants to do something for Blaine in return, but when he looks into Blaine's eyes, he can see how red and tired they are. Oh well, maybe he can pay him back next time they get drunk.

"Good night, Kurt." Blaine snuggles up into Kurt's chest and Kurt wraps his arms around his stomach, spooning him.

"Good night, Blaine."

"Sweet dreams. I love you!"

Kurt stares at the boy in his arms, wondering if it's just the alcohol talking. Will Blaine still love him in the morning?

"I love you too, Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! So I totally planned on this just being a oneshot, but because of the really great responses, I decided to write a 2nd chapter. :D I'm a total noob to , I'm used to livejournal, so forgive me if I mess up formatting and shit. Lol how do I reply to reviews? D: I'M SO LAME.

Alright. Here we go. 3

When Kurt wakes up, he finds himself squeezing something tightly to his chest. Something warm, and something… moving. As he yawns, he drinks in an unfamiliar scent. Something sweet and fruity, but masking another scent underneath- beer. Oh. It's Blaine!

Deep in sleep, his chest rises and falls in perfect sync with Kurt's. His soft breaths rustle the fine hair on Kurt's arms and his messy curls tickle his neck. Kurt wonders briefly if he should let go of Blaine, if this is kind of inappropriate since they're just friends, really, but as he inhales the heavenly scent of Blaine's skin again, he can't help but decide against it. This feels too damn good to stop.

Except when his _dad_ walks in.

Kurt jumps and quickly pulls his arms away and tries to scoot away from Blaine, but it's too late. The damage is done.

"Morning, Kurt. Hey, I was going to- _oh_." Burt's eyes grow wide with surprise.

Kurt gulps. "It- it's not what you think!"

Evidently, Blaine's been woken up. He sits up, rubs his red eyes, and mumbles, "Where am I?"

"Um… my bad." Burt bites his lip. "Uh, well, Carole and I are going to some party today, so, uh, I'll see you in a few hours."

"…Okay, Dad."

Burt Hummel gazes at the two boys in bed together for a moment, not sure what to say, and if to be happy or angry, then turns and shuts the door behind him.

"What's going on?" groans Blaine, rolling over. He brushes a hand through his hair and rubs his eyes again. "Oh, hey, Kurt!"

"Hi, Blaine. How are you feeling?" _He looks really hungover._

"I… oh god." Blaine clutches his stomach. "I feel like shit. Wait… Why am I in your bed?"

"Well, you were too drunk to drive last night, so I brought you here to crash."

"Drunk? What- oh, yeah, we went to Rachel's, huh, with the Glee club… When did we come to your house? I can't remember getting here."

"Um, I think it was around one. You don't remember?" Kurt's heart starts to sink.

"No, I don't think so… ohmygod." Blaine suddenly claps his hands over his mouth. His face is turning green. Kurt quickly jumps up, grabs his trashcan, and holds it out under Blaine's chin. Blaine coughs, then vomits into the trashcan. Just the sound of it splattering into it and the fact that oh _god_, Kurt is _holding_ it, makes Kurt want to barf too- but Blaine's got more left, and he _really_ doesn't want that on his bed. After working so hard to keep everything neat and clean, the last thing he needs is barf stains on his nice comforter. Well, they wouldn't be as bad since they'd be Blaine's, but still. And what if they got on his pajamas? Even though it's Blaine, Kurt would probably kill him.

He puts an arm around Blaine's shoulders and pats his back soothingly. "You okay, Blaine?"

Blaine coughs and clears his throat. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, Kurt, I- ohshit," and barfs again. Ew, it _smells_. Kurt is not looking forward to emptying that trashcan.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, I think so." Blaine groans. "Ugh, I need to rinse my mouth out."

It's times like these Kurt is grateful to have his own bathroom. "I'll get you a cup," he says as the two of them head to the sink. He hands Blaine a glass of water, and as he drinks it, wets a washcloth with cold water. When Blaine's done, Kurt gently presses the washcloth to his cheeks and forehead.

"Ah, that feels good," says Blaine, closing his eyes and smiling. "Thanks, Kurt."

"You're welcome," replies Kurt. It's not the ideal situation, but deep down, he feels warm and fuzzy inside taking care of Blaine. He imagines _being_ with Blaine, and being there to hand him tissues and take his temperature when he's sick, a shoulder to cry on when he's sad, to give him massages when his back hurts. Hell, he'd clean up Blaine's barf _every_ damn day if it meant they could be together.

He comes back to earth, and realizing he and Blaine are still standing there, kind of gazing at each other. "Uh… Do you want to lay down? That might help your stomach feel better."

Blaine blinks and almost jumps, as if he was zoning out too. _What_ _was he thinking about?_ "Yeah, that's a good idea."

Blaine goes to the bed and lays down, hugging a pillow to his face. Kurt sits up next to him, leaning against the headboard, picking at his nails.

"You don't remember anything from the party?" Kurt asks.

"No… What did we do?"

"Uh, everyone danced a lot, we did karaoke, and we played Spin the Bottle."

"Oh yeah! I remember that. I kissed someone, didn't I?" Blaine looks at the ceiling thoughtfully, his eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember. "Someone who was a really good kisser, someone who tasted really good. Right?" He looks up at Kurt.

"Uh, yeah, you did kiss someone…"

"Who?"

Should he tell him the truth? Will that make things awkward? Kurt swallows.

"Um… me."

Blaine lets out a little gasp, his eyes darting up and down to Kurt's lips, to his baby blue eyes, and back.

"…We kissed?"

"Yeah… You don't remember?"

"No… Not at all."

Blaine sighs and buries his face in his hands. Kurt bites his lip, not sure what to say. Should he tell Blaine that they did more than just kiss? Oh god, what if that's considered taking advantage of him? He didn't mean to force him into doing anything… after all, Blaine was the one who was so horny in the first place!

Wait, what's that noise? He looks at Blaine, who still has his hands over his face. He hears sniffling. Is Blaine _crying_?

"Um… Blaine? Are you alright?"

Blaine doesn't reply.

Kurt scoots over to sit closer to him. "What's wrong, Blaine?" What if Blaine's mad at him? What if he didn't really want to kiss him?

Blaine finally looks up at Kurt. There's tears running down his cheeks, and those long, fluffy dark eyelashes surrounding his beautiful hazel eyes are wet.

"Oh, Blaine…"

Kurt puts an arm around him and pulls him close. Blaine leans his head into the boy's neck, sniffling.

"What's wrong?" Kurt reaches up to wipe away a fresh tear.

Blaine lets out a long sigh. "Kurt, I just… I can't believe we had our first kiss, and I can't _remember_ it."

_**Our**__ first kiss? Our __**first**__ kiss? _

"What do you mean?"

Blaine looks deep into his eyes. "I've been wanting to kiss you for so long, I've been dreaming of it for months, imagining what it would be like, and where and when I wanted to do it… and then it finally comes, and _I don't remember it_."

Kurt gapes at him. Blaine really does have feelings for him.

"And I certainly didn't want it to be during a game of Spin the Bottle. I mean, seriously, that's the least romantic way I could have done it!"

Kurt almost laughs at that complaint, but holds it back. He doesn't want to hurt Blaine's feelings. After all, the guy's crying, and pretty much just confessed his love.

"I'm sorry, Blaine," he murmurs quietly. "You're not the only one who's been dreaming of it."

Blaine's eyes grow wide. "You… You too?"

Kurt nods, and gives a faint smile.

"Then why did you want it to happen like that?"

"No, no, that's not how I wanted it- but you were practically _begging_ to kiss me, and you- Jesus, Blaine, you're _adorable_ when you're drunk! How could I say no?"

Blaine laughs. "Begging?"

"Yeah! And you kept giving me this sad puppy look. Actually, when you spun the bottle it landed on Rachel, but you moved it so it was pointing at me."

"Are you serious?"

"It was hilarious."

"Oh god. I'm such a dork."

"Yeah, but that's why I love you," replies Kurt, without thinking. Then he realizes what he just said, and claps a hand over his mouth. "Oh- oh shit."

"Really?" asks Blaine, looking shocked. "Do you mean it?"

Kurt takes a deep breath. "…Yes, I do."

Blaine's silent for a moment, but then the corners of his mouth creep up into a wide smile.

"I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt gasps.

It wasn't just the alcohol talking.

Blaine pulls him into a tight hug, and Kurt seriously thinks his heart is going to explode out of his chest. Yeah, Blaine gave him a freaking blowjob the night before, but he was drunk, and _this_ is what means something. Because Blaine _loves_ him. They love _each other_.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea."

"What?"

They release each other from the hug, but their arms are still around each other loosely.

"If you don't remember our first kiss… we could, you know, redo it. Kind of. We can have another first kiss."

"Really? Does that even count?"

"It does if you want it to. After all, it's _our_ first kiss. It's no one else's business to tell us if it was our first or not. It's our first _real_ one. We can do it whenever you want."

"I want to," whispers Blaine, "right now."

The two boys gaze into each other's eyes for a moment, and when Blaine closes his and leans in, Kurt leans forward too to catch his lips in a soft, gentle kiss.

It's kind of short, but definitely sweet, and when they pull away, Blaine looks like the happiest boy in the world.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something else I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Well…" Kurt gulps. Here goes. "I don't know how to say this, but last night, we did a little more than kiss."

Blaine cocks his head to one side. "What did we do?"

"Uh… you kind of, um, sucked me off."

Blaine raises his triangular eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

"Um… yeah." Kurt can't help but blush. And suddenly he pictures the barf in the trash can mixed with his come from the night before. Oh god, he'll have to check for that later.

The curly haired boy grins. "Well, one more experience to redo." He gently pushes Kurt back onto the bed.

Kurt gasps. He definitely wasn't expecting _that_. "No, I- I should do you this time."

"Fair enough," Blaine laughs, as Kurt starts unbuttoning his jeans.

That night, when Kurt goes online, he finds that he has an email from Mercedes.

_Hey Kurt! I found this on my phone this morning, I guess I must have taken it last night at Rachel's party.. Enjoy! ;) _

And attached is a video of Kurt and Blaine's first kiss.

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it :) Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! 3 (and how the heck do I reply to them? Dx)


End file.
